


Charming, very charming

by book_worm



Series: Pick (my heart) 101 [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, guanlin with a g, i love my sons, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_worm/pseuds/book_worm
Summary: Lee Daehwi first year would have been a mess if it was not for Seonho and Guanlin, and a very especial Ravenclaw. Hogwarts AU





	Charming, very charming

Daehwi can see thestrals. He had a traumatic experience as a child, his father died in front of him during an attack at the Ministry of Magic. He was not supposed to be there; however, his father insisted on taking him to teach him about his work. Unfortunately, a maladjusted person thought it was a good idea to try to invoke Death Eaters in the middle of the ministry. In conclusion, a fight broke out, where Daehwi was kept hidden, by orders of his father, and it was there where he witnessed the empty look of him falling to the ground after receiving one of the unforgivable curses.

The first time he saw those creatures was during his arrival at Hogwarts, in his first year. When he got off the train, he observed how the students of higher grades were moved in carriages by the creatures characterized by having a slightly disturbing appearance, they seemed made of pure bone, of such a dark colour that they could easily pass unnoticed. Maybe, that was the reason why nobody mentioned them.

During his first year, he had the habit of getting inside the forest enough to see them, that way he felt closer to his father. Almost as if it were the only memory he had of him. He had created a certain bond with the beasts, to the point of being able to caress them. One day, Hagrid discovered it. He thought the worst, he imagined himself on the train back home, the expression of his mother seeing his only son being expelled from Hogwarts, the mockery of the whole magical world to him and his family. He was panicking, sitting on the dead grass while caressing a baby thestral, there was no way to deny his actions.

"They are certainly wonderful creatures, right?" - Hagrid looked with admiration, extended his hand in sign of help towards Daehwi. - "It's nice to see them interacting; however, it is not good for a student to be in these areas. "

"I'm so sorry professor, I'll go on the first train back." - He lamented with his head down.

"Train? What do you say, boy, although it is terribly against the rules, I could not let a student who has so much admiration for magical creatures to be expelled. I can see that you have talent and patience to deal with them. I cannot wait to have you for 'Care of Magical Creatures', of course, if you decide to take it. "

"You won’t take me to the headmaster?" - He asked in amazement, still not understanding. He had broken so many rules, not only that afternoon, practically going to the forest was part of his routine. - "Thank you very much, professor. I really appreciate it. "- He felt on the verge of sobbing.

"You must be careful, boy. The forest is a mysterious place, where there can be good things like horrible things. You may have met a centaur and they do not like strangers in their territory. It could end badly. "- With each word he moved his giant index pointing to the student. – “Let’s keep it as our secret.”

That adventure ended with the formation of his first friendship within Hogwarts. He spent the rest of the afternoon having tea with Hagrid and his over-sized boarhound dog.

 

* * *

 

When the Sorting Hat was resting on his head it took his time thinking, Daehwi thought maybe he was looking for the best way to tell him that Hogwarts was not for him. He had always been insecure, he didn’t have the best childhood, although his mother tried with all her strength. The voices in his head did not stop bothering him every time he felt a little happiness in his life. It was something he lived with and got used to.

"Slytherin!" - It exclaimed with firmness.

 

* * *

 

Because he was not good at social relationships, he decided that he should compensate it with his studies. In addition, his visits to the forest had been replaced by tea time with Hagrid, so his day consisted of attending classes, eating, tea time, studying and sleeping. He observed with certain jealousy the interactions between his classmates, he would also like to walk around with others, laugh at the pranks that Peeves made, however, socializing was very difficult.

 

* * *

 

 

Bae Jinyoung fell like an angel from heaven, literally. No kidding, that boy fell in front of his eyes during the flying classes and broke his arm. He felt compassion for the poor aching Ravenclaw. He even helped to take him to the infirmary, and then return to his routine.

From the second half of the year, he noticed something different around him. His notes made him stand out in the classes, but the attention he received from Jinyoung made his presence even more noticeable.

For Daehwi it was only an act of courtesy to have taken him to the infirmary, for Jinyoung it was as if he had saved his life (Madame Promfrey should have taken all the credit). He sent thank-you notes in the form of paper birds, as well as putting good luck charms in his backpack when he thought no one would notice.

It seemed cute, Daehwi could not deny it. Although the interactions they had were non-verbal, he could feel the other’s sincere feelings on every note.

 

* * *

 

 

It was two weeks before his first year was over. All the students were stressed because of the final exams, and at the same time excited about the holidays. Although Daehwi remained at the top of his classes, he felt the need to surpass himself, somehow he had to give pride to his family. During the year he discovered his fondness for magical creatures and his lack of enthusiasm for Quidditch, although he was able to fly with a broom decently but did not see the fun in hunting a ball to score a goal while trying to dodge some kind of rock whose intention was to harm the players.

He had met more classmates from different houses, first was Lai Guanlin. The Taiwanese, whose puberty had come with force since he was growing non-stop and had a deep voice. Every time he met him he was accompanied by another Hufflepuff, Yoo Seonho. At first impression both seemed brothers, but knowing them more deeply that thought was gone.

The three spent time chatting in English and Korean in the various courtyards of the magical school, Seonho constantly mentioned the handsome fourth year Ravenclaw, whom he kept chasing around the school, Guanlin spoke only about his Wooseok hyung and how beautiful a second year Slytherin was, Daehwi simply talked about the magical creatures he observed in the books and his conversations with Hagrid.

One of those days, the trio talked animatedly until a cough interrupted them. Daehwi turned to see who cause the discomfort. Jinyoung was less than three meters away from the group, hands clasped and eyes wide open. He seemed nervous, but at the same time decided. The 'amical' relationship they had had not evolved from the notes, so it was a surprise to have him in front of them.

"Lee Daehwi" - Said the older with a certain timidity in his voice.

"Bae Jinyoung" - He replied.

 "I was wondering if you could help me with ‘Charms’, you're the best in them. Well, you are the best in all the courses. I would appreciate your help, very much. "

Seonho and Guanlin were just watching the uncomfortable conversation. - "Me? In ‘Charms’?” - It seemed strange, it had never seemed that Bae Jinyoung had problems with it. He did not excel in class, but he was definitely not the worst. - "I do not see why not, but are you sure?"

"Very sure." - He answered firmly, somehow wanted to approach the boy with blond hair and black roots. He prayed internally that his cheesy plot would have the desired results.

"Well, I guess there's no problem. It will be a reason to get to know each other better, right? " - A smile formed on his face, little by little he had lost that fear of interacting, part of it due to Seonho's socialization skills and the thousands of friends he has around the whole castle. - "What do you think before dinner? You can send me the details with an owl. "

The Ravenclaw nodded and proceeded to retire quickly. He knew he was flustered; his friends were waiting for him with small smiles on his face. At sixteen he had fallen in love for the first time. He did not want to get excited, he knew that most of the time things did not end well for the one who falls in love first; however, there was nothing wrong with trying. He had years ahead, six to be exact.

 

* * *

 

Daehwi was an excellent teacher, the way he explained it was much better than most professors. His sweet voice caught the audience, meaning Jinyoung, and did not let go until he was finished. He dedicated himself to make him fully understand and somehow knew if the elder was lying about whether he did or not.

"Well, I think we’ve seen everything." - Concluded the Slytherin with a slight smile. - "I'm sure you'll get a great grade."

"I am too; after all, it will be thanks to you." – The statement produced a slight reddening in the teacher's face. - "Thank you very much, Daehwi."

"You are very welcome, hyung. I am glad that we have become closer. "- After his first conversation, Daehwi considered rejecting the elder's request for help, although at first he had accepted, the anxiety had consumed him during the day. Seonho was the one who returned him to his senses, being the social butterfly of the group he explained in detail the benefits of having more friendships, especially from different houses. Also, he could not miss the opportunity to have a friend of Minhyun nearby.

"Me too." - A comfortable silence roamed the classroom they had chosen for the lessons. After several promises to meet during the holidays and to write to each other at least once every two weeks they both said goodbye with a hug. - "Let's sit in the same compartment on the way back, Daehwi." - He proposed.

"Sure hyung! Seonho and Guanlin will love your company. Of course, me too. "- He clarified with a big smile. - "Until then, see you!"

Jinyoung was excited, not only he was able to talk comfortably with the boy of his dreams, but now he would share those hours of the trip with him. He just needed to get good grades and his first year of school would be a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you for putting up with my English ;A;  
> Until next time!  
> Let me know if you would like a second part


End file.
